


We'll Find Our Way

by Penknife



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble Sequence, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: It's a complicated relationship, but it's not like Bodhi's never heard of complicated relationships before.





	1. Maps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guinevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/gifts).



Bodhi is seeing both Jyn and Cassian, and he knows that his mother and his aunties would have asked him if he had to make things so complicated. But it’s not like he’s never heard of such a thing. Two of his mother’s uncles were married to the same woman, and their neighbor Asha down the street had a boyfriend and a girlfriend, and laughed when people teased about how busy she must be.

Jyn and Cassian both seem to think they’re inventing this, so Bodhi feels like he’s ahead for at least knowing that they’re not. It’s a start.


	2. Territory

Jyn seems content with a barracks bed, as if a bedroll and pillow are luxury enough for her. Bodhi finds barracks with his squadron familiar. Cassian has a room, a few meters of fiercely-needed territory of his own.

Jyn and Bodhi have sex when they can get enough privacy, and sometimes crawl into a bunk together to sleep. Bodhi and Jyn have sex with Cassian in his room, and sometimes sleep there. The rest of the time, K-2 seems to spend a lot of nights sitting in Cassian’s room rather than recharging.

Bodhi wonders if sometimes even droids can’t sleep.


	3. Position

“The thing we’re doing with Cassian, do you mind?” Bodhi asks.

“You mean the sex,” K-2 says.

“We are doing that, but, also, there are feelings involved, for humans.”

“I know that’s not always true.”

“For me it is,” Bodhi says patiently. “I know you’re important to Cassian. I’m not trying to take your place.”

“If you are courting Cassian, I don’t want to do that.”

“I’m not sure what we’re doing. But … what are you doing?”

“Cassian and I are friends. Who sometimes have sex.”

Bodhi is less surprised than maybe he should be. “That doesn’t have to change.”


	4. Bearings

Cassian isn’t happy. “Have you been talking to K-2 about me behind my back?”

“I’ve been talking to K-2 to his face,” Bodhi says, which is hard to argue with.

“Things have happened. I don’t talk about that, because I’m not interested in both of us being mocked.”

“I’m not sure K-2’s feelings are easily hurt,” Bodhi says, although he thinks Cassian’s sometimes are.

“There you’re correct.”

“If you want him there when you sleep, just say so,” Bodhi says, and watches Cassian shake his head while the rest of his expression says that might be exactly what he wants.


	5. Exploration

Jyn doesn’t like to take her clothes off when she’s tense. She straddles Bodhi’s lap so they can make out while she grinds against his thigh until she comes, and then twists to turn her back to him.

“I like having my hands tied,” she says a little tentatively. “If you don’t take my clothes off.”

He ties her hands with her scarf and works the heel of his hand hard against her crotch until she comes again with a long and satisfied groan. She leans back against him afterwards, warm in his arms, while he finishes himself. It feels perfect.


	6. Navigation

“Just make me do what you want,” Cassian says, naked and frustrated on a bad night. “I’m tired of choices.”

If Bodhi’s in control, he’s going to take this slow. He pulls Cassian back against him by his bound hands and strokes his shoulders, his chest, his thighs. He keeps his touch steady, gentling.

Cassian slowly relaxes. Bodhi works his cock equally slowly, and Cassian looks both surprised and relieved when he eventually comes, without a struggle to wring pleasure out of overstimulated desperation.

“Now suck me off,” Bodhi says, and Cassian drops to his knees with a will.


	7. Rendezvous

The three of them in bed together involves a lot of elbows and knees, but Bodhi thinks it’s worth it to get to watch Cassian and Jyn together. They come together bruisingly hard, and sometimes bruise each other’s feelings in the process. But when it’s good, it’s very good, hot and urgent and strangely sweet.

And this is good, too: lying in the middle between the two of them, with Cassian’s arm around his waist and Jyn’s knee over his own, their clothes strewn all over Cassian’s room.

His foot is going numb, but it’s a small price to pay.


	8. Steady On

“Do you want, some time, to do this with us and K-2?” Jyn asks.

“That’s a different thing,” Cassian says. Bodhi knows it is, something Cassian’s reluctant to risk. “You don’t seem bothered by it, and I’m not sure why.”

“We’re making our own rules,” Jyn says.

“You still haven’t invented the concept of having more than one relationship,” Bodhi says. “You’re both aware of that, right?”

“I’m not sure I know how to have a relationship,” Jyn says, sounding alarmed.

“I suspect I shouldn’t try,” Cassian says.

“It’s all right,” Bodhi says, leaning back between them. “We’re doing fine.”


End file.
